jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Eeth Koth
Eeth Koth war ein Jedi der Galaktischen Republik und Mitglied des Hohen Rates zur Zeit vor und während der Klonkriege. Er wuchs auf Nar Shaddaa auf, wo er von einem Reisenden gefunden und nach Coruscant gebracht wurde. Aufgrund seines Talents wurde er nach seiner Ausbildung in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhoben und bildete den jungen Sharad Hett aus. Er kämpfte in der Schlacht von Geonosis, wo er in einem Kanonenboot abgeschossen wurde, aber dennoch überlebte. Später in den Klonkriegen wurde sein Schiff vom Droiden-Befehlshaber Grievous im Saleucami-System angegriffen, wobei er in Gefangenschaft geriet. Koth konnte jedoch von einer Gruppe von Jedi gerettet werden. Biografie Frühe Jahre Geboren auf der gefährlichen Welt von Nar Shaddaa, verbrachte Eeth Koth nach dem frühen Tod seiner Eltern einen Großteil seiner Kindheit allein auf dem Schmugglermond. Lediglich mithilfe seiner außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten in der Macht konnte Eeth Koth diese gefahrvolle Zeit überleben. Als er vier Jahre alt war, wurde Eeth von einem Reisenden entdeckt, der die Fähigkeiten des Zabraks erkannte und ihn zur Zentralwelt Coruscant brachte. Dort wurde er dem Jedi-Rat vorgestellt, wo man ihn zunächst für zu alt hielt, um ihn einer Ausbildung zum Jedi zu unterziehen. Allerdings wies Eeth von Geburt an eine große Selbstbeherrschung auf, die die Ratsmitglieder beeindruckte. So war es seinen Talenten und seinem natürlichen Charakter zu verdanken, dass er dennoch zum Jedi ausgebildet werden durfte. Leben als Jedi-Meister left|thumb|Eeth und [[Mace Windu|Mace tauschen ihre Lichtschwerter.]] In der Zeit seiner Ausbildung freundete er sich mit Mace Windu an. Kurz vor einer Mission auf dem Planeten Malastare, wo die Jedi im Auftrag des Obersten Kanzlers Finis Valorum die Friedensgespräche zwischen den Lannik und einer Gruppe von Terroristen bewachen sollten, tauschte Eeth Koth mit Mace Windu sein Lichtschwert aus. Dieses Ritual, das auch Konkordanz der Treue genannt wird, war ein Zeichen des gegenseitigen Vertrauens. Im Laufe der Zeit verdiente sich Eeth Koth den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters und später sogar den eines Meisters sowie einen Platz im Jedi-Rat. So nahm er selbst einen jungen Menschen namens Sharad Hett als seinen Padawan auf, dem er all sein Wissen übermittelte und ebenso zu einem ruhmreichen Jedi ausbildete. Eines Tages gestand Sharad seinem ehemaligen Meister, dass er ein immer stärkeres Gefühl von Leere wahrnahm. Eeth Koth war beunruhigt und machte sich viele Gedanken über dieses Geständnis, bis er bald darauf feststellen musste, dass Sharad grund- und spurlos verschwunden war. Später tauchten Hinweise auf, dass Sharad sich als Krieger den Tusken-Räubern angeschlossen hätte. Der Jedi-Rat nahm an, dass er der Dunklen Seite verfallen sei und so entsandte einen Jedi nach Tatooine, um dem Hinweis nachzugehen. Da Eeth Koth wusste, dass er seinen früheren Padawan notfalls töten müsste, nahm er die Mission nicht an. Später erfuhr er allerdings, dass Sharad Hett von der ehemaligen Jedi Aurra Sing ermordet worden war. Eeth bedauerte dies sehr, zumal er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, dass er Sharad im Stich gelassen hatte. Blockade von Naboo thumb|Eeth Koth im Jahr [[32 VSY als Mitglied des Jedi-Rats.]] Als die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn im Jahre 32 VSY von einer Mission auf Tatooine zurückkehrten, wurde auf Veranlassung von Qui-Gon der Jedi-Rat einberufen. Bei der Sitzung, an der auch Eeth Koth teilnahm, berichtete Jinn von einem mysteriösen Lichtschwertkämpfer, der möglicherweise ein Sith sein könnte. Nachdem Mace die beiden Jedi darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass sich die Jedi bemühen würden dieses Rätsel zu lösen, bat er sie den Raum zu verlassen. Doch Qui-Gon war mit seiner Berichterstattung noch nicht zu Ende, da er noch von einem Jungen berichten wollte, den sie auf Tatooine gefunden hatten. Der Jedi hielt den jungen Skywalker aufgrund seines überdurchschnittlich hohen Midi-Chlorianerwerts für den Auserwählten und forderte daher seine Ausbildung. Daraufhin teilte ihm Windu mit, dass sie sich diesen Jungen ansehen würden. Wenig später empfingen sie Anakin, um mit ihm einige Tests durchzuführen. Allerdings teilte Mace ihnen schließlich mit, dass die Macht zwar stark in ihm sei, aber sie ihn aufgrund seines Alters nicht mehr ausbilden könnten. Qui-Gon war mit dieser Entscheidung nicht einverstanden, doch Mace wies ihn darauf hin, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Diskutieren sei, da Königin Amidala zurück nach Naboo wollte, um dort die Handelsföderation aufzuhalten. Daher bat Mace die Beiden, sie dorthin zu begleiten. Schlacht von Geonosis thumb|left|Eeth Koths Kanonenboot wird über [[Geonosis abgeschossen.]] Im Jahr 22 VSY gehörte Eeth Koth zu der 200 Jedi starken Gruppe, die gemeinsam nach Geonosis reiste, um Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala aus der Gefangenschaft des Sith Lords Graf Dooku zu befreien. Sämtliche Jedi versteckten sich heimlich an strategisch wichtigen Punkten innerhalb der Publikumsreihen der Arena der Gerechtigkeit, in der die Hinrichtung der drei stattfinden sollte, und warteten auf ein Zeichen Mace Windus. Im folgenden Gefecht traten die Jedi gegen die ständig nachrückende Droidenarmee der Separatisten an. Zwar konnten sich die Jedi zunächst verteidigen, waren den Droiden jedoch zahlenmäßig weit unterlegen, sodass viele von Koths Ordensbrüdern starben. Er selbst war einer der wenigen Jedi, die von Yodas eintreffendem Rettungstrupp aus Klonkriegern gerettet werden konnten. Während des Fluges zu einem Aufmarschgebiet, wo die Schlacht von Geonosis fortgeführt werden sollte, wurde das Kanonenboot mit Eeth Koth, Sora Bulq und Tarados Gon an Bord von der Konföderation abgeschossen. Allerdings konnten Koth und Bulq den Absturz mit schweren Verletzungen überleben, während Tarados Gon starb. Eeth konnte wenig später von einigen Klonsoldaten gerettet und in ein Med-Center gebracht werden, wo er behandelt wurde und sich schließlich erholte. Grievous' Angriff thumb|Eeth Koth kämpft gegen General Grievous. Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege wurde Koth der Klonkrieger-Captain Lock zugeteilt und erhielt das Kommando über einen Jedi-Kreuzer. Als Eeth mit dem Schiff tief im Äußeren Rand patrouillierte, wurde er von einer Flotte des Droiden-Generals Grievous angegriffen. Nach einem kurzen Feuergefecht konnte ein separatistischer Zerstörer andocken und die Droiden in den Venator eindringen. Eeth Koth befahl seinem Captain die Klone auf die Rettungskapseln zu evakuieren, da er sich Grievous allein mit einigen Klonkriegern auf der Brücke stellen wollte. Kurz darauf betraten einige MagnaWächter die Brücke, töteten die Klonkrieger, während Eeth ihnen mit seinem Lichtschwert Widerstand leistete. Schließlich kam auch Grievous an und er konnte den Jedi-Meister mit Hilfe der Magnadroiden bezwingen und als Gefangenen auf sein Schiff bringen. Der Droidengeneral sendete daraufhin eine Holobotschaft an den Jedi-Rat, in der er auf die Gefangenschaft Koths hinwies und drohte, ihn bis zum Tode zu foltern. Koth selbst, der in der Botschaft am Boden kauerte, konnte den Jedi per Handzeichen mitteilen, dass Grievous' Flotte sich im Saleucami-System befand. Schließlich schickten die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Adi Gallia mitsamt einer Flotte nach Saleucami, um den Jedi zu befreien. thumb|Eeth Koth wird von Grievous gefoltert. Der Plan sah vor, Kenobi mit dem Flottenverband angreifen zu lassen und Grievous auf sein Schiff zu locken, während der Rettungstrupp, bestehend aus Skywalker, Gallia und einigen Klonkriegern, mit einem kleinen Raumschiff an den Zerstörer des Generals andocken und Koth befreien sollten. Das Ablenkungsmanöver glückte und der Trupp konnte das Schiff infiltrieren. Allerdings hatte Grievous den Taktikdroiden TV-94 bei dem Jedi-Meister auf der Brücke zurückgelassen, da er eine Befreiungsaktion der Jedi befürchtet hatte. Kurz darauf kamen Anakin und Adi auf die Brücke, wo der Droide sie bereits erwartete und einigen Kommandodroiden befahl, sie zu umstellen, während TV-94 Koth mit Elektroschocks folterte. Da Eeth die Tortur nicht länger überleben würde, griffen die beiden Jedi die Kommandodroiden an und Skywalker konnte den Taktikdroiden davon abhalten, den Zabrak weiterhin zu foltern. Nach einem kurzen Kampf waren die Droiden besiegt und der geschwächte Koth konnte von Skywalker zurück zum Shuttle gebracht werden, während sich Adi an der Verfolgung des Droidengenerals beteiligte. Allerdings konnte Grievous mit einem Schiff auf den Planeten Saleucami fliehen, weswegen Gallia und Kenobi auch an Bord des Shuttles kamen. Anakin flog zu einem ''Venator''-Kreuzer, wo Koth sich für die Rettung bedankte und von Adi zu einer Sanitätsfregatte begleitet wurde, wo er die schweren Verletzungen auskurieren sollte. Als Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano vor den Jedi-Rat gerufen wurden, um nach Onderon zu fliegen, war Koth auch anwesend. Order 66 Eeth Koth befand sich während der Ausführung von der Order 66 auf einem Diplomaten-Kreuzer der Republik der auf den Rückweg der Wirtschaftswelt der Republik, Cadezia war wo die Republik viele wichtige Rohstoffe entzieht. Als der Kreuzer gerade in den Hyperraum gehen wolte nahm die Brücke den Befehl entgegen alle Jedi auszulöschen. Dies dürfte sich aber als ziemlich schwer erweisen da auf dem kleinen Diplomaten-Kreuzer nur eine kleine Klon-Truppe befand die gerade mal zehn Mann stark war. Eeth befand sich in seinen Meditations-Raum als die Klone hinein kamen. Koth überwältigte die Klone mit Leichtigkeit tötete die Piloten und versuchte Kontakt mit seinen Ordensbrüdern aufzunehmen. Er kriegte aber nur auf einer Frequenz Kontakt mir Bail Organa der ihm sagte was gerade passierte und dass er sich verstecken solte. So flog Koth zurück nach Cadezia im Laufe des Krieges schloss sich Cadezia der Rebellen Armee an so kam es das Koth eines Tages mit den Rebellen Cadezia verteidigen musste Koth starb bei dieser Schlacht im Duell mit Darth Vader. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Wie alle Jedi war auch Eeth Koth ein bescheidener Mensch, der auf das Wohl aller bedacht war. Zusätzlich zu seinen Machtfähigkeiten hatte Eeth Koth aufgrund seiner Herkunft als Zabrak die Gabe, durch gedankliche Disziplin große körperliche Schmerzen zu ertragen, die dem Zabrak auf seiner unbeflanzbaren Heimatwelt Nar Shaddaa das Überleben sicherte. Diese Fähigkeiten hatten Eeth Koth in seinem Leben oft geholfen, wie zum Beispiel beim Absturz seines Kanonenbootes auf Geonosis oder als er von General Grievous gefoltert wurde. Weiterhin war der Zabrak auch ein hervorragender Lichtschwert-Kämpfer, was sich daran zeigte, dass er General Grievous und einigen MagnaDroiden für längere Zeit Paroli bieten konnte. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|Die Konzeptzeichnung von 1997. *Eeth Koth wird in Die dunkle Bedrohung und Angriff der Klonkrieger von Hassani Shapi dargestellt. *Seine Maske wurde von Mark Coulier nach dem Vorbild einer Konzeptzeichnung für ein gutes Gegenstück des Sith Darth Maul kreiert. Außerdem waren die beiden die ersten Zabrak im Star-Wars-Universum. *Im einer frühen Fassung von Die dunkle Bedrohung sollte Eeth Koth der Anführer des Jedi-Rates sein. *Die Tatsache, dass in der Folge Grievous' Hinterhalt Eeth Koth auftauchen würde, löste unter Fans einige Fragen aus, da der Jedi-Meister eigentlich in Angriff der Klonkrieger abgeschossen wurde und starb. Am 29. Dezember 2009 veröffentlichte StarWars.com jedoch einen Bericht, in dem erklärt wurde, dass er den Absturz überlebt habe und gerettet worden sei. *Im englischen Original von The Clone Wars wurde Eeth Koth von Chris Edgerly gesprochen. *Im einer frühen Fassung der Episode Grievous' Hinterhalt sollte Eeth Koth im Kampf gegen Grievous nicht überleben; da man ihn aber auch in späteren Episoden zur Verfügung haben wollte, wurde er nicht getötet, sondern entführt und anschließend befreit. Quellen *''Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' * *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' * * * * Einzelnachweise cs:Eeth Koth en:Eeth Koth es:Eeth Koth fr:Eeth Koth it:Eeth Koth hu:Eeth Koth nl:Eeth Koth pl:Eeth Koth pt:Eeth Koth fi:Eeth Koth Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Zabrak Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens